vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ral Zarek
Summary Ral Zarek is a human planeswalker from the plane of Ravnica, allied with the Izzet League. His true intentions and nature lie beyond what even the millenia-old Parun of the Guild is aware of, and he actively runs adgendas of his own, to either increase his intelligence, or his power. During the events of Gatecrash and Dragon's Maze, Ral was denied a spot as the Izzet mazerunner as opposed to the articial weird, Melek. This did not stop him, however, from turning on Melek and attempting to solve the maze himself. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Ral Zarek, Caller of Storms, Izzet Viceroy Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Male Age: Unknown. At least 50's chronologically, late 20's biologically. (He has mentioned that he has been a member of the Izzet League for half his life, and he did not visit Ravnica until his late 20's. Then went back to Ravnica, where the aging process is decelerated.) Classification: Human, Planeswalker, Izzet Guild Member, Izzet Guild Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Durability, Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse), Proficient Red and Blue mana user, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can cause massive thunderstoms with a thought, with lightning blasts that can home in on targets), BFR (Capable of using an unsummoning spell which can send things to other dimensions), Clairvoyance, Summoning, Energy Absorption (His gauntlet drew in and absorbed Melek's essense, essentially killing it), Possibly Limited Precognition (Has a spell described as "prophetic"), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Like all Planeswalkers, he can survive brief exposure to the Blind Eternities, the merest touch of which can annihilate other living beings) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Fought with and alongside Jace Beleren a number of times. Can cause massive thunderstoms with a thought or a slight gesture of his hand) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable in speed to Jace. He can summon and fire cloud-to-ground lightning and has a variety of lightning-based spells that should move at this speed) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Country level+ '(Shouldn't be much less durable than Jace, and took hits from mazerunners who could harm the mind mage) 'Stamina: Above Average (Didn't tire himself out depite going through extensive battle with the other mazerunners. Had to have a decent amount of stamina to traverse the massive length of the maze itself) Range: Several hundred meters with his magic, likely several kilometers with stormcalling Standard Equipment: His Gauntlet, as well as an energy container attached to it Intelligence: High (Was nearly able to solve the mystery of the maze by himself, and is shown to be comparable to Jace in intellect, even gaining the planeswalker's trust despite apparently having ties with Nicol Bolas and Tezzeret. An experienced researcher who combines the arts of sceince and magic, and a high ranking member of the Izzet guild.) Weaknesses: Ral doesn't directly generate electricity except from which his body produces naturally, though he can summon thunderstorms via Weather Manipulation. Which means that he has to use his electrokinesis carefully when he doesn't carry an accumulator or stand beneath a storm, otherwise, he can suffer various injuries from the sudden discharge. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Associated Spells: *Ral's Dispersal *Blast of Genius *Homing Lightning *Prophetic Bolt *Thousand-Year Storm *Command the Storm *Explosion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:BFR Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6